Stopford A. Brooke
Rev. Stopford Augustus Brooke (14 November 1832 - 18 March 1916) was an Irish poet, cleric, and literary critic.. Life Brooke was born in the rectory of Glendoen, near Letterkenny, co. Donegal, Ireland, of which parish his maternal grandfather, Joseph Stopford, was then rector. He was the eldest son of the Rev. Richard Sinclair Brooke, later incumbent of the Mariners' church, Kingstown (now Dún Laoghaire). He was educated at Trinity College, Dublin, earning a B.A. in 1856 and an M.A. in 1858.Stopford A. Brooke, Hymnary. Web, Jan. 31, 2017. He was ordained in the Church of England in 1857, and held various charges in London. From 1863 to 1865 he was chaplain to the Empress Frederick in Berlin. In 1869 with his brother Edward he made long tours of Donegal and Sligo, and spent much time at Kells, co. Meath, studying Irish antiquities. In 1875 he became chaplain in ordinary to Queen Victoria. But in 1880 he seceded from the Church, being no longer able to accept its leading dogmas, and officiated as a Unitarian minister for some years at Bedford chapel, Bloomsbury. Bedford chapel was pulled down about 1894, and from that time he had no church of his own, but his eloquence and powerful religious personality continued to make themselves felt among a wide circle. A man of independent means, he was always keenly interested in literature and art, and a fine critic of both. Brooke published in 1865 his Life and Letters of F.W. Robertson (of Brighton), and in 1876 wrote an admirable primer of English Literature (new and revised ed., 1900), followed in 1892 by The History of Early English Literature (2 vols, 1892) down to the accession of Alfred the Great, and English Literature from the Beginnings to the Norman Conquest (1898).From the Contents page of the 1910 reprint of "English Literature": Third Edition 1896. He gave the inaugural lecture to the Irish Literary Society, London, on "The Need and Use of Getting Irish Literature into the English Tongue" (Bloomsbury House, 11 March 1893).W. P. Ryan: The Irish Literary Revival (1894) Brooke was married to Emma Wentworth-Beaumont, and had 2 sons, including Stopford Brooke, a Member of Parliament from 1906 to 1910. Brooke's published letters record that his work brought him into touch with most of his famous contemporaries - including Alfred, Lord Tennyson, Burne-Jones, William Morris, Viscount Bryce, James Martineau and Matthew Arnold. Recognition At Trinity College he won both the Downes prize and the Vice-Chancellor's prize for English verse. Publications Poetry *''Poems.London & New York: Macmillan, 1888. Play *Riquet of the Tuft: A love drama. London: Macmillan, 1880. Non-fiction *Sermons Preached in St. James's Chapel. London: Hamilton, Adams, 1869; Boston: Fields, Osgood, 1869. *''Freedom in the Church of England: Six sermons. London: Henry S. King, 1871. *''Christ in Modern Life: Sermons. London: Henry S. King, 1872; New York: Appleton, 1872. *Theology in the English Poets: Cowper, Coleridge, Wordsworth, and Burns. London: H.S. King, 1874; London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910. *English Literature'' (textbook). London & New York: Macmillan, 1876. *''The Fight of Faith: Sermons preached on various occasions''. London: H.S. King,1876. *''Milton. London: Macmillan, 1879; New York: Appleton, 1879. *Faith and Freedom.'' Boston: G.H. Ellis, 1881. *''The Moral Aspect of Home Rule: A lecture''. London: Cassell, 1886. *''Notes on the Liber Studiorum of Turner]. London: Autotype, 1885. *Dove Cottage: Wordsworth's home, 1800-1808. London: Macmillan, 1890. *''The History of Early English Literature: Being the history of English poetry from its beginnings to the accession of King Ælfred. (2 volumes), London & New York: Macmillan, 1892. Volume I *''Coercion, Concession, and Home Rule''. London: National Press Agency, 1893. *''The Need and Use of Getting Irish Literature into the English Tongue: An address''. London: T. Fisher Unwin 1893. *''Tennyson: His art and relation to modern life. London & New York: Putnam, 1894 ''Volume II *''Jesus and Modern Thought''. London: P. Green, 1894. *''The Old Testament and Modern Life''. London: Isbister, 1896; New York: Dodd, Mead, 1896. *''English Literature: From the beginnings to the Norman Conquest. London & New York: Macmillan, 1898. *The Ship of the Soul, and other papers. London: James Clarke, 1898; New York: T. Whittaker, 1899. *Naturalism in English Poetry. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1900. *''Religion in Literature and Religion in Life: Two papers. New York: T.Y. Crowell, 1901. *''King Alfred: As educator of his people and man of letters''. London & New York: Macmillan, 1901. *''The Poetry of Robert Browning. London: Isbister, 1902; New York: T.Y. Crowell, 1902. *Christ in Modern Life. London: Kegan Paul, Trench, Trübner & Co., 1906. *''The Life Superlative. London: Pitman, 1906; Boston: American Unitarian Association, 1907. *''Studies in Poetry. London: Duckworth, 1907; New York: Putnam, 1907. *The Sea-Charm of Venice. London: Duckworth, 1907; New York: Dutton, 1907. *A Study of Clough, Arnold, Rossetti and Morris; with an introduction. on the course of poetry from 1822 to 1852. London: Pitman, 1908. *''The Onward Cry, and other sermons. London: Duckworth, 1911; Boston: Unitarian Association, 1911. Books on Shakespeare *''On Ten Plays of Shakespeare. London: Constable, 1905; New York: Holt, 1905; New York: AMS Press, 1971. *Ten More Plays of Shakespeare. London: Constable, 1910; New York: Holt, 1910. Collected editions *"Die to Live": Selections'' (edited by Olive Cecilia Brooke Jacks). London: Hodder & Stoughton, 1925; London: Lindsey Press, 1926. Edited *Frederick W. Robertson, Life and Letters. London: C.K. Paul, 1878. *Percy Bysshe Shelley, Poems of Shelley. London: Macmillan, 1880. *''Christian Hymns''. London: Women's Printing Society, 1881. *''A Treasury of Irish Poetry in the English Tongue (edited with T.W. Rolleston). London: Smith Elder, 1900; New York: Macmillan, 1900. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Stopford Brooke,WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 31, 2017. See also *List of Irish poets *List of literary critics References General * Specific External links ;Poems *Brooke in A Victorian Anthology: "The Jungfrau's Cry," "Queen's Song," "Prince Riquet's Song" **Stopford A. Brooke at Hymnary (19 hymns) ;Books * ;About * Stopford A. Brooke at Ricorso ;Etc. * Mary Lago Collection at the University of Missouri Libraries Category:1832 births Category:1916 deaths Category:Alumni of Trinity College, Dublin Category:Church of England clergy Category:Irish Unitarians Category:People from Letterkenny Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Irish poets Category:Irish clergy Category:Poets